


When Your Heart Needs To Break, Just Break On Me

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Peterick, we've all had those days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many things worried Pete Wentz, he was a pretty tough guy. And yet he found himself worrying over the only other person in the house, his dearly beloved husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart Needs To Break, Just Break On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I had a bad day and yeah... Really need someone like Pete (in the story) in my life, ya know?

\---

Not many things worried Pete Wentz, he was a pretty tough guy. And yet he found himself worrying over the only other person in the house, his dearly beloved husband.

Patrick had been ignoring him all day and had been acting different than he normally did. At breakfast, Patrick just got a bowl of cereal and Pete followed his lead, sensing that today neither of them were planning to cook. After the silence that lasted throughout the first meal of the day, Patrick retreated off to somewhere in the house, leaving Pete to stare after him.

For the next few hours Pete didn't see Patrick, but he didn't search him out either. He figured maybe the younger of the two needed his space and to be left alone for a while. It would all work out by tonight, he was sure, and then they would cuddle up together on the couch with some popcorn and watch a good movie. Not that they'd pay any attention to the movie, but rather who was sitting beside them . . .

Come midday, Pete finally found Patrick walking down the hallway on the second floor, heading to the bedroom he and Pete shared together. Excited to see him (because not seeing Patrick for even a few hours made Pete long for his company), he ran up and gave the shorter man a big smile.

"Hey, Patty, where have you been all day?" Pete asked, hugging him tightly, but not enough that his worst fear of squishing him would come true. "I've missed you."

Patrick hardly squeezed back, just shrugging when Pete laid a quick kiss to the side of his face. "Busy."

Frowning, Pete pulled back just far enough to look Patrick in the eyes as best as he could, but the Patrick just averted his look and set his gaze on the floor. 

"Busy doing what?" Pete inquired, wishing he could actually see the other's face and read his expression.

"Nothing important," Patrick mumbled.

Pete let go when he felt that Patrick was starting to get uncomfortable and obviously wasn't hugging him back. 

"O-Ok," Pete said, stepping out of his way. "Then I guess you'll be finished with whatever you're doing soon and maybe we can do something? Like go out to eat for dinner or something?"

Patrick never let his eyes drift from the one spot on the floor as he gave another small shrug. "I guess."

He then preceded to walk down the hallway and turn into the bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly. Pete's disappointed frown changed into that of worry. Worry that maybe he'd done something wrong to upset Patrick, maybe before they went to bed last night. He seemed happy when they'd shared a sweet, moonlight lit, goodnight kiss and snuggled close to each other for both warmth and for comfort.

Maybe Patrick was just having a rough day, maybe he hadn't slept well last night. Yeah, that was probably it.

Pete never did a good job of convincing himself.

Minutes ticked by like hours, with Pete walking alone around the house meaninglessly, occasionally picking up the stray piece of clothing or magazine and putting it away in it's proper place. There wasn't much to clean, Patrick already did a spectacular job of doing so, while the older man normally sat in the living room and watched him work. When Patrick would complain because Pete was a slob and that he had better help him, Pete gave the excuse that supervising was a tough job. He couldn't clean and supervise all at once, for he was still human after all.

As the hours dragged on, Pete found himself worrying over the situation probably more than he should have. He tried to continue coming up with reasons why Patrick would avoid him and seek the empty loneliness of their bedroom instead of being with Pete. But nothing would shift the direction of his thoughts that he did something wrong, and that was why Patrick wouldn't even talk to him.

When it kept getting later in the day, Pete gave up his quest on coming up with ideas. He got up the courage - no clue why he needed courage to do it, this is his husband we're talking about - and walked boldly to the bedroom door, raising his hand in the air.

Before he knocked, his bothersome brain cut into his determination and brought up even more questions.

Would Patrick be even more mad at Pete for bothering him? Would Patrick be packing his bags to leave because Pete had done something wrong? Would he even be in his room, or had he just . . . vanished? Into thin air?

Pushing those horrid thoughts away from mind, Pete knocked softly on the door.

After a few long moments in which he could hear nothing but his pounding heart, a faint, "Come in" came from inside the closed room. Inhaling a deep breath, he twisted the door knob and gently pushed the door open.

First thing he noticed was that the shades had been drawn closed, giving the room a gloomy, dark look. Next he noticed the small man sitting on the edge of their bed, head in his hands, face down. He looked so much smaller, shorter, even if he was only a few inches shorter than Pete. Seconds passed where no sound came from either of them, Patrick sitting with his back facing Pete and not moving.

Pete was quickly at his side, kneeling down to get closer to Patrick's face. "'Trick, what's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something? What's wrong? Please tell me. If it's something I did, I'll make it right, I promise. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Patrick barely lifted his head enough to meet Pete's frantic eyes. "No, you didn't anything, it's just . . ."

"Just what?" Pete prompted gently, tilting Patrick's head up to face him. "What's wrong, 'Trick?"

Patrick opened his mouth, then shut it again. He sat up straight, stretching his back (he must have been in the position for a long time, Pete thought) and then deflated again.

"It sounds ridiculous, but . . ." Patrick sighed, letting Pete get up and sit beside him on the wrinkled, unmade bed. "But have you ever had those days when everything is so sad, and you just can't shake the feeling of sadness? Where you want to cry for no reason, and it's a feeling that overtakes you? All day I've felt like that, and it's like a shadow is following me around, overtaking all my other emotions and . . . and . . ."

Patrick wiped his eyes that were beginning to pool with tears that threatened to tip over the edge and would drip soundlessly into his lap. He looked on the verge of a complete breakdown, and it broke Pete's heart into tiny shards that shattered his chest until he, too, was about to start crying.

"I know, I know, it sounds stupid," Patrick sniffled, wiping his nose with the long sleeve of his shirt. At the exact moment, the tears took up the opportunity to fall and they did, soaking into the sheets and the material of his pants. "But I can't shake the feeling of being so sad, so alone. It's horrible."

Just as Patrick began to cry without restraint, Pete pulled him into his lap and held on tight. His own tears began to stream down his face and curving under his chin, sliding down his neck, but he didn't pay them any attention. He let Patrick cry, whispering calming sounds into his ear, rubbing his shoulders, trying to get Patrick to settle down so he would stop crying as well. 

"No, no, it's not stupid," Pete whispered once Patrick's sobs had slowed down a bit. "I've been there many times, and believe me, I understand. It's a horrible feeling. But you're not alone, Pattycakes. You have me. I'm right here. And you can cry all you want if it will make you feel better. I'm right here for you and I always will be."

Several minutes of Pete's calming words, soft touches, tight hold, Patrick's sobs became little more than small whimpers, the tears finally drying up. After several more minutes of just sitting there, holding each other while Pete slowly rocked him back and forth, Patrick was able to stop crying all together.

In a voice that hitched several times, Patrick managed to say, "T-Thank y-ou, Pete. I'm s-so sor-ry for ev-everyth-ing."

"Don't be sorry, 'Trick," Pete whispered into his soft hair. "I'm always here for you. Everything is going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Anywayyyy, hope you enjoyed! Wow, two fics in two days...   
> If you have the time and you liked this, maybe you could take the time to give a comment? Thank you!! <3


End file.
